1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, in particular, to a utility vehicle being configured so that its cargo bed can perform dumping operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,555 discloses a utility vehicle comprising a cargo bed capable of performing dumping operation.
In the utility vehicle described in the above-mentioned document, the rear end portion of the cargo bed is rotatably supported by the chassis. In addition, the cargo bed can be raised from a normal position to a dumping position. A cargo bed locking mechanism that locks the cargo bed to the chassis at the time when the cargo bed is positioned at the normal position is provided at the side portion of the chassis.
However, the cargo bed locking mechanism of the above-mentioned conventional utility vehicle protrudes outward from the side portion of the chassis in the vehicle width direction and is provided so as to be exposed outside, thereby making contact with obstacles around the vehicle body in some cases, for example, during travelling.